


(20 Days Of Chub) Bedroom Belly

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sex, Weight Gain, chubby mikasa, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 8 is body worship which I think is a sex thing. Mikasa and Eren are in the bedroom but Mikasa is worried because she put on some weight.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Bedroom Belly

"Well is it everything you expected?" Mikasa asked. She gestured at her body. It was nothing like Eren expected. Instead of the abs he was expecting he saw a hefty layer of pure chub. He wondered when that happened. "I knew it wouldn't be." She dropped onto the bed.

"No it's more then I expected. And it's better too." Eren replied.

"Better Mikasa asked. She peeked down at her curved belly. She wanted to put her clothes back on but at the same time she didn't want Eren to put his on. So she left her plump tummy exposed for him to see.

"Much better." Eren said. He traced the line of her belly with one finger. And then her carefully pushed her down on the mattress. She didn't seem all too confident with her body but he would help her be if she let him. "You still want to do this?" 

Mikasa nodded. "If you aren't turned off by this." She patted her belly. If anything that turned him on more. And he was going to show her just how much he appreciated her extra tummy weight. He put himself on top of her and entered. But he wasn't focusing on that. He was busier stroking the softness of her middle. He was more drawn to the quivering of her belly as her rocked back and forth. As he did that he took a handful of belly and squished. His fingers worked to give every inch of chunky belly a massage. From under him she made a quiet moan. Eren was a natural and the way he looked at and touched her middle was wonderful. She wouldn't let him do all of the work though so she sat up causing her belly to bunch up in delicious layers. She kissed him, her belly pressing soft and round against his caused him more excitement down below. He trusted a little harder and felt Mikasa's tummy bounce. He kept going just to keep seeing that tummy jump. Eren realized at that time that he loved a nice soft belly. When they were through Eren decided he'd have to ask her if she wanted to add some food to their bedroom time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sex fic I wrote so it's probably not good.


End file.
